Nuevos amores que complican la vida
by InuuxLulii
Summary: Kagome siempre amo en secreto a Inuyasha pero cuando este se pone de novio con Kikyo, Kag cae en una terrible depresion, que supera gracias a unos sueños. Dos muchachos, Sesshomaru y Naraku, aparecen en sus sueños y luego en su vida. A quien eligira Kag?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Me sentía perseguida, estaba aterrada. De vez en cuando imagino cosas, cosas que me parecen reales a pero todos las encontraban absurdas.

Yo nunca me sentí como las demás, aunque siempre intento tener una sonrisa, a menudo cuando estaba sola caía en una profunda desesperación. Esta era causada por el amor de mi vida, o por lo menos eso creo yo. Desde siempre ame a Inuyasha Taisho, él es un año mayor que yo y lo conocí por medio de mi hermano Miroku, de diecisiete años al igual que Inuyasha y por mi prima Kikyo, de dieciséis años como yo.

En ese entonces, dos años atrás, Miroku e Inuyasha eran enemigos, ambos era unos donjuanes y competían por ver quien tenía más mujeres atrás.

Pero, luego, mi hermano conoció a Sango, de la que se enamoró perdidamente y aunque no dejo de ser un casanova del todo, ahora es mejor persona. Al amar a Sango, Miroku dejo de competir con Inuyasha y con el tiempo se hicieron amigos.

Luego Inuyasha también cambio y, para mi tristeza, fue por conocer a mi prima Kikyo, su novia. Eso me afecta muchísimo porque Inuyasha siempre me gusto y por qué yo consideraba a Kikyo mi mejor amiga. Me sentí traicionada, estaba muy deprimida; no comía, no dormía, no salía, no nada. Así era mi vida, los únicos que me apoyaban eran Sango, mi actual mejor amiga, Miroku, Souta, mi hermanito menor, y Kouga, mi mejor amigo.

Igualmente no fue por ellos que salí de mi depresión, fue por unos sueños rarísimos.

Soñaba con dos chicos, para ser precisa.

Uno era parecido a Inuyasha y al principio los confundí pero con el tiempo los empecé a diferenciar. Este chico es alto, atlético pero delgado, de cabello largo, lacio y plateado, tiene flequillo que le queda muy bien; tiene los ojos color dorado, un dorado intenso igual que el oro o la miel pura.

El otro es un muchacho de pelo negro azabache al igual que el mío, este también es largo y ondulado, tiene flequillo que no llega a taparle sus ojos que son los más hermosos y extraños que había visto en mi vida hasta ese momento, son de un color escarlata, como la sangre. Este también es alto, delgado pero atlético.

Ambos chicos son hermosos. Nunca soñaba con los dos juntos pero a la vez siempre estaban conmigo.

Gracias a su apoyo, conseguí superar mi depresión aunque nunca deje de "querer" a Inuyasha y tampoco deje de odiar a mi ex adorada prima Kikyo.

Ella es muy parecida a mí, tiene el pelo negro azabache pero el de ella es lacio y el mío ondulado; sus ojos son negros como la noche y los míos son color de un color chocolate. Kikyo es alta, delgada y de buen cuerpo, siempre llamaba la atención con su actitud de "chica difícil e indiferente". Mi prima es una buena persona pero lo oculta ante los demás, quien sabe por qué. Con sus verdaderos amigos es generosa, amable y bondadosa pero en el colegio su actitud es fría y confiada. La verdad es que no me traiciono, yo nunca mostré mis sentimientos y ella no tiene la culpa de que Inuyasha la ame a ella pero no puedo evitar odiarla, o mejor dicho, envidiarla.

Inuyasha es un joven muy apuesto, su cabello es largo y platinado, tiene un flequillo que casi consigue taparle sus ojos color miel y tiene muy buen cuerpo. Inuyasha tiene una actitud arrogante, no es malo pero es insoportable. A pesar de eso, él es irresistible, todas las chicas lo desearon en algún momento pero solo mi prima paró su estilo de vida mujeriego y consiguió entablar una relación duradera con él.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que recuperé mi vida normal. Retomé el colegio aunque me estaba costando bastante ponerme al día, mis amigos me ayudaban incondicionalmente pero ese día estaba muy apurada por lo que salí a comer sola. Estaba volviendo al colegio cuando comencé a sentir pisadas detrás de mí. Me estaban siguiéndome desde que salí de mi casa prácticamente. Yo, un poco más y estaba corriendo. Me sentía desesperada y no sabía qué hacer. En una total estupidez me alejé de la gente y, no sé cómo, terminé en una calle desierta; no podía volver mis pasos atrás ya que eso sería entregarme a quien sea que me estaba persiguiendo, lo único que podía hacer era seguir apresurando el paso. Doblé a la derecha y descubrí que estaba en un callejón sin salida, no había escapatoria, estaba atrapada. Cuando me decidí voltearme para defenderme descubrí la cosa más impactante de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

No me lo imaginaba, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Uno de los muchachos con los que soñaba estaba ahí parado, entre tres chicos un poco más grandes que yo. No los conocía a sus acompañantes pero tampoco me importaba, confiaba ciegamente en ese muchacho aunque ni siquiera lo conociese. Mis ojos estaban clavados en él, recordé sus ojos color carmín, su largo pelo ondulado azabache, su sonrisa...

Al poco tiempo de reconocerlo me descubrí sonriendo como una boba, nunca se me hubiese pasado por la mente verlo en persona, a mi parecer él no podía existir, tenía que ser solo una imaginación pero ahí estaba, primero riéndose con los otros pero cuando su mirada se posó en mí, pude distinguir confusión. Al parecer él también me conocía. Yo estaba tan confundida, no entendía nada y estaba a punto de desmayarme, no sé cómo no desfallecí.

Mil preguntas revoloteaban en mi mente ¿Quién era ese muchacho tan apuesto? ¿Por qué soñaba con él? ¿Por qué me había seguido? ¿Por qué siento que lo conozco de toda la vida y que puedo confiar plenamente en él? ¿Por qué me miraba así? Estas y tantas más a las que no encontraba respuesta. No entendía nada y al parecer el muchacho tampoco, estaba absorto en mi mirada hasta que uno de sus acompañantes habló:

¿Qué hace una muchacha tan bonita sola por estos lugares? –preguntó mirándome con deseo, cosa que hizo que me asustara y asqueara.

No respondí, quería defenderme pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, no sabía qué hacer y estaba desesperándome aún más. Miraba al chico de mis sueños suplicante, con la mirada le pedía que me ayudase pero al parecer el muchacho o no entendió o no quiso hacer nada o decidió no demostrar que me conocía.

Déjenmela a mí. –ordenó el chico con el que había soñado tantas veces.

Pero Naraku... –protestó uno que todavía no había hablado, este tenía el pelo de un color blanco casi rosa, largo; sus ojos eran rozados, era un muchacho albino y pude notar gran parecido con otro que estaba a su lado.

No, Hakudoshi. –contestó Naraku, al parecer así se llamaba y era el líder del grupo–. Váyanse de acá, quiero estar solo con ella.

Ahh jefe, podrías compartirla. –replicó el que se parecía al tal Hakudoshi.

Salgan de aquí. –repitió perdiendo la paciencia, finalmente todo el grupo se fue y me dejaron sola con Naraku a quien empezaba a temerle. Cuando se aseguró de que no podían escucharnos Naraku se acercó y preguntó, o mas bien exigió–. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me parece familiar?

¿Por que sueño con vos si ni te conozco? –repliqué cuando por fin pude hablar.

¿Por qué yo sueño con vos? –repusó Naraku, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería y a que todos lo obedeciesen ciegamente.

Y yo que sé. –contesté enfadada, luego recordé que, en cierta forma me había salvado y también me acordé que tenía que llegar al colegio, ya era muy tarde. Se me paso por la cabeza una pregunta, la formulé con suspicacia y curiosidad, antes de idear un plan para poder salí de allí y alejarme de Naraku, aunque, en el fondo, no quería dejarlo–. ¿Por qué echaste a tus compañeros?

Por qué me parecías conocida y quería saber por qué. –dijo, con voz altiva, ocultando sus otras empciones bajo una máscara de indiferencia–. Además te hice un favor.

¿Un favor? –no entendía que favor me había hecho–. ¿Qué favor?

No te imaginabas lo que te iban a hacer mis compañeros. –respondió y yo me asusté, él lo notó, lo ignoró y luego agregó–. Bueno, no importa... yo soy Naraku ¿tú quién eres?

Kagome. –le dediqué una tímida sonrisa a la que casi respondió, después, al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, puso una expresión indesifrable.

¿Que haces por acá Kagome? –preguntó el, habíamos empezado a caminar y estábamos saliendo del callejón–. ¿Y sola?

Salí a almorzar del colegio sola, cuando salí de mi casa sentí que me seguían e intente perderlos aunque sin éxito. –le conté, en ese momento sentía que podía contarle mi vida si me lo pidiese.

Ibas bien, no te podíamos hacer nada, –admitió, no me agrado para nada que dijese "podíamos", el ignoró mi mueca y continuó–, hasta que te alejaste de toda la gente.

Si ya lo sé. –coincidí algo enojada y nos quedamos callados, me incomodaba el hecho de que él, Naraku, uno de los muchachos con los que tanto había soñado, a los que casi había llegado a amar, estuviese metido en algo sucio y me quisiese hacer daño. Al parecer el intuyó mis pensamientos a los que respondió.

No te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar. –luego comentó–. ¿Hacia dónde ibas?

Al colegio Shikon. –respondí pensativa.

Yo también voy a ese. –Naraku intentaba entablar conversación conmigo y a mí me gustaba aunque me incomodaba en cierta forma–. Vamos, te acompaño.

¿Me acompañas? –no entendía por qué lo hacía.

Sí, yo también voy para allá. –Naraku no me miraba directamente a los ojos como si yo lo intentase hipnotizar y él se resistiera o como si le diese vergüenza mostrarse así; al ver que me quedaba callada Naraku ordenó–. Vamos.

Prácticamente no tenía opción, era seguirlo o seguirlo. Después de todo, me había salvado y yo ni siquiera le había dado las gracias todavía. Asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a alcanzarlo, ya que e había seguido caminando.

Gracias. –le dije cuando llegue con una sonrisa sincera.

¿Por qué? –preguntó Naraku, sin prestarme mucha atención.

Porque me salvaste, –conteste y agregue–, Y por acompañarme al colegio.

No es nada. –respondió y se quedo callado pensando en algo que prefirió no decirme.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Estábamos bastante lejos del colegio; yo me sentía rara con él. Naraku era demasiado inalcanzable, todavía una parte de mi mente se negaba a creer que el existiese. Aún tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza pero ni él ni yo queríamos hablar de ese tema. Sin embargo, la pregunta que más me atormentaba era si el otro muchacho también existiese. A Naraku no le podía preguntar y tampoco quería. A pesar de sentirme extraña caminando a su lado, no me quería apartar; ni yo misma me entendía.

Cuando empezamos a caminar nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo, a decir verdad. Yo soy una chica que odia el silencio, más el incómodo; no lo aguanto, ni ahora ni nunca. Esperaba que Naraku lo rompiese pero el parecía sumido en sus pensamientos; cansada, hablé yo primero.

¿Naraku, cuantos años tienes? –este se sobresaltó al oír mi voz de tan pensativo que estaba.

¿Dieciocho y vos? –preguntó Naraku, volviendo a la realidad.

Dieciséis. –respondí y comente–. ¿Sabes qué?

¿Qué cosa?

Nunca te vi en el colegio. –le conté y espere a que contestara.

Yo tampoco te había visto antes, –admitió y luego aclaró–, en persona, claro.

¿Entonces vos también soñaste conmigo? –pregunté en un susurro, no me gustaba hablar de mis sueños con nadie, ni siquiera con el.

Sí. –afirmó moviendo la cabeza para evitar mirarme.

Ahh. –dije incomoda, no había sido una buena idea hablar sobre eso con él; para cambiar de tema comenté–. Qué raro que nunca antes nos hayamos encontrado.

Capas que es porque yo nunca estoy en el patio. –contestóo Naraku.

¿Por que? –pregunte con suspicacia.

¿Qué te importa? –inquirió Naraku instantáneamente, yo me empezaba a enojar cuando se disculpó–. No sé por qué nunca estamos por ahí.

Ahh bueno. –seguía algo molesta, a nadie le dejaba tratarme mal y menos a un desconocido.

¿Estas enojada? –preguntó Naraku luego de un silencio, ya ni me esforzaba por mantener una conversación con él y vagaba en mis pensamientos en los que, ohh casualidad, estaba el.

No respondí, estaba demasiado concentrada tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

¿Estas molesta conmigo? –insistió Naraku y después me pidió disculpas–. No quise tratarte así.

Lo mire a los ojos, sentía que me decía la verdad, pero una parte de mí no quería creerle. Había muchos rumores en la escuela sobre la banda de Naraku, ellos prácticamente dominaban la escuela. Sus seguidores eran todos de clase media, al igual que yo, pero Naraku era hijo de unos poderosos empresarios, malcriado e hijo único hacia lo que quería y nadie lo paraba. Los rumores sobre el no eran los mejores, él era cruel con los demás, más aun si lo desafiaban. Al recordar todo esto sobre mi acompañante comencé a inquietarme y empecé a preguntarme si era una buena idea estar sola con él. Cuando recordé que estaba sola con el me ruboriza ligeramente, ese chico me atraía demasiado, aunque en mi opinión el único para mí era Inuyasha, en quien ya no pensaba tanto.

Está bien. –logré decir cuando alejé todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza aunque aún tenía un leve sonrojo.

¿Por qué estas sonrojada? –preguntó el cuándo me miro a la cara.

Emm... por nada. –mentí nerviosa.

¿Seguro? –insistió el.

Sí. –afirmé un poco más decidida.

.

Bueno... –no me creyó para nada pero no siguió preguntando sobre eso.

En el piso había una piedra, de tan nerviosa que estaba no la vi, tropecé y casi me caigo. Rápidamente Naraku me toma por la cintura y me levanta, evitando que me lastimara. Cuando noto su mano en mi cintura mis mejillas se vuelven de un rojo intenso; todo mi cuerpo me pedía que lo bese pero algo me lo impedía. Recupero el equilibro pero Naraku no me suelta haciendo que estuviera más nerviosa todavía. Se va acercando lentamente a mis labios, lo sé y yo no quiero detenerlo, aun cuando no deje a nadie besarme esperando que Inuyasha me de el primero, cosa que no paso. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros se escucha un grito.

¡Kagome! –interrumpe Kouga, mi mejor amigo.

¿Por qué ahora? –me pregunto a mí misma y me separo de Naraku, quien no entendía nada.

¿Quién es? ¿Tu novio? –preguntó molesto.

¡No, claro que no! –negué rotundamente y le aclaré–. Es Kouga, mi mejor amigo.

Pues no lo parece. –replicó Naraku mirando a Kouga como si no fuera nada, rebajándolo.

¿Kagome, que haces con él? –exigio saber Kouga, quien se ha acercado rápidamente a nosotros.

¿Emm, yo? Nada. –dije sin creerme las palabras, no podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo explicaciones.

Bueno Kagome me voy. –se despidió Naraku.

¿Por qué? –pregunté con desilusión–. ¿No ibas al cole?

Si pero mejor no. –respondió y se acercó a mí, me beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara–. Nos vemos después.

¡Eh! ¿Y a donde crees que vas imbécil? –saltó Kouga furioso, se preparó para pegarle a Naraku pero se lo impedí.

¡Para Kouga! –ordené medio asustada medio enojada–. ¡Basta, no seas un idiota!

No me escucho, se le abalanzo sobre Naraku y empezaron a pelear...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer, por más que intentaba pararlos no podía. Kouga era más débil que Naraku pero al estar furioso sus golpes eran más fuertes. Luego de un rato Naraku se cayó con un moretón en la cara. Enojadísima con Kouga y preocupada por Naraku corrí hacia donde estaba, estaba a punto de levantarse para devolver el golpe pero se lo impedí.

¡Ya basta por favor! –supliqué con los ojos vidriosos.

Kagome, perdón. –se disculpó Kouga pero lo ignoré.

Me acerqué a Naraku para ver si le había dolido el golpe, tenía rasguños en su cara, su nariz sangraba y también había varios moretones en su cara. Fulminé a Kouga con la mirada y me dediqué a ayudar a Naraku a levantarse pero él me lo impidió por ser tan orgulloso.

Nos vemos después Kagome. –se despidió Naraku otra vez, yo no lo quería dejar ir solo pero él no me dejo acompañarlo. Antes de irse se plantó frente a Kouga y lo amenazo–. Esta me la vas a pagar y muy cara.

Yo no le presté atención a su amenaza, tenía razón en estar enojado pero me asustaba que también lo estuviese conmigo. Sin embargo no pude preguntárselo, sin decir más se fue, no se volvió a despedir y no miro hacia atrás.

Una pequeña parte de mi mente me decía que no importaba, que él no importaba pero la verdad es que estaba asustada de no volver a verlo; puede ser que estemos en el mismo colegio pero eso no lo obligaba a hablarme. Sacando esos pensamientos de mi mente, volvió el enojo que sentía hacia Kouga; sin hablarle me fui muy enojada en dirección al colegio.

No sé qué me paso. Verla ahí con ese tipo me enloqueció, no puede evitar pelearme con él. Siempre sentí algo por ella, pero Kagome siempre quiso a Inuyasha; ahora que no piensa tanto en él, ¿quién aparece? Naraku, como lo odio y no solo porque estaba con Kagome, MI Kagome, sino porque es una persona despreciable hasta podría decir que malvada, no sé qué hacia Kagome con él. ¡Y encima estaba por besarla! Mil veces intenté besarla yo pero ella siempre se negaba diciendo que quería que Inuyasha fuera el primero y el único. No lo entiendo, ¿qué le ve?, ¿por qué lo dejo? Por lo que vi no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo y, es más, parecía gustosa de aceptar su beso. MI querida Kagome... ¿por qué me haces esto? Si tan solo me vieras como algo más que un amigo... Y lo peor es que ahora ¡te enojaste conmigo! Yo solo quería defenderte pero eres terca y no me vas a comprender, ¿por qué? Ojala que me perdone, bueno en vez de estar acá paradote como un tonto tendría que estar corriendo tras ella para pedirle, suplicarle si es necesario, perdón. Mejor voy, ya tendría que estar a dentro del colegio pero por esperar a "mi mejor amiga" se me hizo tarde y más aún por el encuentro con Naraku. Hay Kagome... solo lo hice porque te quiero, tanto te quiero...

En otro lado, lejos de ese colegio, se encontraba un grupo de chicos, al parecer esperaban a su jefe, pero este nunca llego.

Naraku pensó en ir justo con sus amigos pero no estaba de humor como para soportar sus preguntas. Ya estaba harto de ellos pero los necesitaba, más aun si quería seguir con el plan. Él no se iba a ensuciar, no si lo podía evitar.

Naraku era una persona fría y carente de sentimientos, al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, él tuvo una vida difícil, una que casi ninguna otra persona hubiera podido aguantar pero claro, él no era un humano común, no, tenía sangre youkai, lo que lo hacía distinto y por eso también algo distante y reservado. Nadie lo conocía a fondo y el creía que nadie lo haría.

O por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que conoció a la mujer de sus sueños, literalmente. Desde hace unos meses soñaba con esa muchacha y no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella, hacia Kagome.

Kagome es una chica muy dulce que casi sin palabras lo encantó, pero no, él es demasiado orgulloso como para estar con ella. Orgulloso y frió. Le será muy difícil poder acercarse a el ya que el mismo se lo impedirá a menos que... una idea malévola cruzo por su cabeza. Sin esperar más salió de su casa poniéndose su chaqueta con una sonrisa cínica y malvada, se apresuró para reunirse con sus "amigos" o mejor dicho seguidores.

Kouga te odio. –fue lo único que le dije, igualmente no podía decirle mucho más porque era tarde y no quería que me pusieran un castigo.

Pero Kagome... –intento disculparse el pero ya no lo escuchaba, había entrado en el salón donde, por suerte, no había llegado el profesor todavía.

Era difícil poder escuchar algo con ese ruido, era un descontrol el aula si el profesor o preceptor no la controlaba. El mayor causante de ese descontrol era nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha, mi amor prohibido. El, como un total estúpido, había repetido un año y por eso estaba con nosotros. Miroku también estaba en el mismo salón que nosotros pero él no había repetido, había habido un error en su anterior escuela y por eso iba atrasado un año. A mí me alegro que Inuyasha esté en el mismo salón que yo ya que lo vería más tiempo aunque siempre estaba con Kikyo besándose, lo que me causaba una gran tristeza.

Cuando entré en el salón los encontré abrazaditos y besándose pero, por alguna razón, no me causó el mismo impacto que antes; yo seguía demasiado enfurecida como para entristecerme, me mentí a mí misma. Fui directo a mi banco el cual compartía con Sango, estábamos en la fila de la ventana en uno de los bancos del medio. Atrás estaba Miroku con Hoyo y detrás de ellos Inuyasha y Kikyo. Se podría decir que yo era amiga de Inuyasha, éramos los mejores amigos, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y yo pero todo cambio cuando Kikyo entró en el colegio.

Flash back

Era el primer día de clases, yo estaba ansiosa ya que pronto vería a mi adorado Inuyasha pero me llevé una sorpresa. No sabía que Kikyo se había cambiado de colegio, ella había querido sorprenderme y no me lo había contado. Cuando la vi me alegre, corrí a abrazarla ya que en ese tiempo éramos muy cercanas.

¡Kikyo! –exclamé al verla en la puerta de salón con el uniforme–. ¿Qué haces acá?

¡Me cambie de cole! –respondió soltándose de mi abrazo; estábamos en el patio, faltaba poco para que formáramos y luego para que entráramos al salón

¿En serio? –no me lo podía creer, estaba contentísima, vería a Inuyasha y mi prima Kikyo estaría conmigo.

¡Sí! –me aturdió de la emoción

Fin Del flash back

Intente sacarme esos recuerdos de mi mente, Kikyo y yo éramos tan amigas… Me sentía mal ya que fui yo la que quiso separarse. Me llamaba y no la atendía, la evitaba en el colegio y cuando iba a mi casa inventaba una excusa para no estar con ella. Me dolía demasiado verla ya que recordaba quien estaba enamorado de ella.

Mi prima e Inuyasha se pusieron de novios hace dos meses, no sé si un poco más, sin embargo, desde hace un poco más de un año que no le hablaba ya que sabía que sentía algo por Inuyasha. No era difícil adivinarlo, se le iluminaban los ojos cuando lo veía, se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca y cuando le hablaba se sonrojaba. Todo eso era muy extraño ya que no es una persona que muestre demasiado sus sentimientos. A Inuyasha le pasaba lo mismo, cuando Kikyo estaba cerca se volvía torpe y nervioso, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que los de Kikyo y se le iluminaba la cara al hablar o mirarla. Todo era mi doloroso para mí pero ahora al recordarlo ya no lo era tanto.

No sé como pero de estar pensando en Inuyasha pasé a pensar en Naraku, me sonrojé, habíamos estado tan cerca de darnos un beso y yo no entendía por qué no lo había parado.

Sango, al notar mi sonrojo estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón pero me salve ya que el profesor ya había llegado, es más me estaba gritando.

¡Higurashi! –me llamó por última vez, solo ahí lo noté.

¿Qué, que pasa? –pregunté confundida, ¿cuándo había llegado? De tan inmersa que estaba en mis pensamientos no noté que la clase ya había comenzado y que el profesor me estaba preguntando como resolver esa inecuación.

Higurashi a la dirección. –ordenó, al parecer estaba de muy mal humor, me sonrojé violentamente; yo era una buena alumna y nunca me habían mandado a la dirección pero no repliqué y me marché sin decir nada más. Al poco rato de caminar una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

¡Kagome! –era Inuyasha, al parecer volvía a estar castigado, que novedad.

¿Qué haces acá Inuyasha? –pregunté imaginándome todo tipo de respuestas, sobre cualquier cosa menos sobre lo que contestó.

Hice que me mandaran a la dirección porque quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante. –dijo Inuyasha algo nervioso, yo me ruboricé pero lo intenté disimular aunque muy mal.

¿De que querías hablar? –pregunté intentando parecer normal, aunque estaba inquieta.

Veras, lo que yo te quería decir era que...


	5. Chapter 5

Les cuento que este fic va por el capitulo 11 en CemZoo solo que por falta de tiempo y de inspiracion no pude poner la conti y me lo cerraron u.u Pero falta para llegar a ese capitulo y espero ya haber avanzado cuando lleguemos alli ^^ Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews =)

Capítulo 5

Inuyasha, ¿de que querías hablar? –me estaba impacientando.

Etto, eh, yo te quería preguntar... –paro un segundo y lo mire con cara de interrogación, si hubiera sido otra persona yo ya me habría ido pero, claro, es Inuyasha y a él no le negaba nada, ni un segundo de mi tiempo–. ¿Por qué ya no te hablas con Kikyo?

Ahh, ¿es eso? –pregunte decepcionada, me esperaba otra cosa, no se cual, pero no eso.

Si, por que mira... ya falta poco para nuestro aniversario y como Kikyo te quiere tanto pensé en que el mejor regalo seria que volvieran a ser amigas.

Ah, no. –negué y seguí caminando rápido con tal de no tener que hablar de ese tema que tanto me lastimaba.

Pero pará, ¿por qué no? –insistió Inuyasha sujetándome del brazo obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

No puedo. –me limite a decir tratando de liberarme de su agarre.

¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar, ya me estaba hartando y lo peor era que no podía soltarme ya que él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

No puedo ser su amiga. –repetí pero igualmente no me soltaba, sabía que me iban a castigar, ya tenía que estar en la dirección–. Mira Inuyasha, tengo que ir a la dirección ¿podes soltarme?

No. –negó mirándome directamente con sus hermosos ojos dorados en los que me perdía, sabía que si seguía observándolos le terminaría diciendo todo por lo que desvié la vista y reanude mis intentos por soltarme.

Déjame ir. –suplique y añadí–. No quiero estar castigada, por favor déjame ir.

Bueno, –acepto refunfuñando y después me advirtió–, ¡pero de esta no te salvas!

Apenas lo oí ya que apenas pude salí corriendo, unas lágrimas amenazaban por escapar de mis ojos. Logre contenerlas pero el director notos los rastros de estas y por eso no me castigo, solo me dejo una advertencia.

No preste atención a la clase, ni a nadie ya que en ese momento un recuerdo pasaba por mi mente.

Flash Back

Eran los primeros días de colegio, Kikyo se estaba adaptando rápidamente y ya tenía varios amigos aunque con la que más se hablaba era conmigo, Sango, Ayame, Kouga y Miroku, en fin, con mis mejores amigos. A Inuyasha no lo había visto, sabía que todavía estaba de vacaciones y que faltaba poco para que volviera. La verdad es que extrañaba muchísimo a Inuyasha, soy una buena alumna pero la única razón por la que me gustaba ese colegio especialmente era porque también iba Inuyasha.

Ese día no estaba muy contenta que digamos, estaba solamente con mi prima Kikyo quien estaba sentada al lado mío intentando animarme cuando Inuyasha volvió. Casi me le tire encima, va, en realidad lo hice, no podía contener mi emoción.

¡Inuyasha! –grite alegre al verle, abrazándolo con fuerza.

¡Kagome! –exclamo cuando estaba en sus brazos, pude notar que Inuyasha se sonrojaba un poco por mi efusivo abrazo pero igualmente no pare; lo había extrañado muchísimo y no quería soltarlo.

¡Te extrañe muchísimo Inuyasha! –confesé sin querer, en otra situación no podría haberlo hecho, siempre me siento tímida cuando aparece Inuyasha y nunca insinué mis sentimientos ni nada parecido aunque ya todo el colegio sabía que gustaba de el desde que lo conozco y no gracias a mí.

Yo también te extrañe mucho Kag pero suéltame que nos están mirando todos. –murmuro apenado y yo avergonzada y repentinamente tímida lo solté al instante, colorada como un tomate.

Bueno. –accedí susurrando y sin saber que más decir, siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando él estaba presente.

Hola. –saludo amistosamente Kikyo, me había olvidado completamente que ella estaba conmigo cuando apareció Inuyasha.

Ah cierto. –dije recordando a mi prima y la presente inmediatamente con una sonrisa–. Ella es Kikyo, mi prima.

Hola Kikyo. –Inuyasha se portó raramente, demasiado amable y nervioso.

Él es Inuyasha, un amigo. –le dije a Kikyo

Hola. –repitió Kikyo con los ojos brillantes.

Fin Del Flash Back

En ese momento lo note, Kikyo se había enamorado por primera vez en toda su vida, a pesar de tenia un duro corazón; nunca dejo que nadie entrara en él, todo porque no tuvo una buena infancia.

Su padre maltrataba a su madre, mi tía. Este era alcohólico, golpeaba a mi tía y Kikyo sufría muchísimo ya que no podía hacer nada. Cuando mi prima tenía ocho años, su padre llego a su casa borracho, golpeo brutalmente a la madre de Kikyo dejándola inconsciente y muy herida; luego se marchó y nunca volvió.

Cuando su padre abandono a su madre, esta quedo en coma, en parte por los graves golpes y en parte porque a pesar de todo los maltratos ella seguía amando a su marido y pensaba que no podía vivir sin él. Estuvo un mes en coma, Kikyo no se movía de su lado, casi no comía y tampoco dormía demasiado. Lloraba todo el tiempo y también le hablaba a su madre constantemente, con la esperanza de que eso la hiciera reaccionar.

Finalmente su madre reacciono, Kikyo se alegró muchísimo pero su madre no estaba recuperada del todo. La llevo a su casa, que estaba vacía y solitaria; mi tía lloraba todo el tiempo por su amado, de quien se había enterado que tenía una amante y que vivía con ella en ese momento. Estuvo como cinco meses así, casi sin vivir, dependía totalmente de Kikyo. No podía comer sola, no podía limpiarse o moverse sin ayuda. Mis padres se ofrecieron para ayudarla, contratar a alguien que haga todo eso por ella pero mi prima se negó, decía que no quería la lastima o ayuda de nadie.

Kikyo amaba a su madre, hacia todo por ella pero no fue suficiente, cuando su estado empeoro, la trajeron a mi casa para poder atenderla mejor. Mi hogar parecía haberse vuelto un hospital, una o dos enfermeras atendían a mi tía y un doctor la visitaba diariamente para ver su estado pero ella no mejoraba. Cuando no era más aconsejable que se quedara más tiempo en mi casa, necesitaba equipos médicos que solamente están en un hospital y más ayuda de expertos, la transportaron a un hospital. Allí estuvo unas semanas hasta que falleció.

Todos lloramos su muerte, fue terrible. Todos sentíamos compasión por Kikyo, ella fue la única que presencio su muerte, al parecer se pudo despedir de su madre aunque no estoy segura ya que nunca habla sobre eso. Yo pienso que aún le duele demasiado, no creo que lo haya superado, ¿cómo hacer? Se quedó sola de la peor manera aunque nos tiene a nosotros. Luego del funeral de mi querida tía, Kikyo se fue al campo, sola, sin conocer a casi nadie y con nada más que nueve años, casi diez. Mi familia le ofreció mi casa pero ella se negó, dijo que esto lo tenía que superar sola y que no quería la ayuda de nadie. La intentamos convencer pero no quiso por orgullosa; se fue a vivir al campo, consiguió un trabajo a cambio de casa y comida. Siguió con sus estudios allí, no hizo muchos amigos, solo se hablaba con los que conocía desde antes la tragedia.

Desde que perdió a sus padres Kikyo se volvió distante, indiferente a todos, en fin, fría. Yo sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo como la recordaba, buena persona, divertida, generosa, amable y bondadosa; algunas de las muchas virtudes que tenía. Yo siempre la admire, quería ser como ella pero nunca pude aunque ahora no me arrepiento de ser yo misma.

Hace un año, cuando ambas teníamos quince y estábamos en primero de polimodal, Kikyo decidió venir a la cuidad, a vivir. Nosotros la recibimos con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa, alegres de que al fin quisiera esta con su familia.

Al principio no sabía que se quedaría permanentemente, me entere el primer día del colegio cuando llegue a mi casa con ella. Allí mis padres me explicaron todo y yo no pude hacer más que saltar de alegría. Todo estaba bien hasta que Inuyasha llego.

Me di cuenta al instante que había una chispa entre ellos dos. A Kikyo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando lo veía, se ponía nerviosa y tímida cuando estaba cerca, hablaba de el de una manera especial y cuando Inuyasha le hablaba se sonrojaba. Era muy raro todo eso en ella y primero creí que solo era un amor pasajero pero no, ella lo amaba, corrección, lo ama.

A Inuyasha le pasaba lo mismo, cuando Kikyo estaba cerca se volvía torpe y nervioso, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que los de Kikyo y se le iluminaba la cara al hablar o mirarla.

Las actitudes de ambos me entristecieron, se amaban y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo alejarme y dejarlos vivir su amor tranquilo. La verdad es que no sé cómo no se dan cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero prefiero que sigan ignorándolos. En ese momento ni yo sabía si quería a Inuyasha o no. Y todo por un encuentro con un chico desconocido, uno que quizás nunca más vea.

¡Kagome! –me interrumpió Kouga, cuando estábamos saliendo del cole, yo me dirigía tranquilamente a mi casa, inmersa en mis pensamientos y muy callada, algo muy extraño en mí.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunte sin ver, ignorando quien me hablaba.

¿Kagome me perdonas? –Kouga parecía preocupado por si recibía mi perdón o no.

¿Qué? –inquirí dándome cuenta de que seguía enojada con Kouga, va, quería estarlo pero no podía ya que estaba muy triste y pensativa.

Kagome por favor perdóname, no lo vuelvo a hacer. –me suplico aunque sabía que era mentira.

Bueno está bien Kouga te perdono. –intente sonreírle y seguí con mi camino, sin tener ganas de hablar con nadie.

Espera Kag... ¿qué te pasa? –pregunto Kouga, como buen amigo que era estaba preocupado

Maldecía en voz baja, ¿tan obvio era? Me pregunte a mí misma pero no le conteste a Kouga que se impacientaba

¿Y Kag? –insistió obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿qué te pasa? ¿te sentís mal?

No, no te preocupes. –en vano intente tranquilizarlo pero debía intentarlo

¿qué te pasa? –volvió a repetir–. ¿es por ese chico que te acompañaba? ¿es por Naraku?

Me quede boquiabierta, ¿cómo lo había sabido? ¿Era tan obvio que no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué me conoce tan bien Kouga? Me preguntaba a mí misma, casi olvidándome que tenía que responder a mi mejor amigo Kouga.

¿qué? –masculle sorprendida y luego intente mentir medio tartamudeando–. No, no, nada que ver.

Kagome, eres una mala mentirosa. –me echo en cara, repentinamente furioso–. ¿te hizo algo?

¿algo como qué? –inquirí sin entenderlo.

No sé, algo. –se limitó a decir.

Kouga, ¿a vos qué te pasa? –pregunte debido a sus extrañas actitudes.

¿a mí? Nada.

Tú también eres un mal mentiroso. –dije y después insistí–. ¿te hizo algo Naraku?

No ¿por qué?

Entonces ¿por qué lo odias?

¿por qué lo mirabas así Kagome? –pregunto y yo me sobresalte.

¿cómo lo miraba? –pregunte y luego afirme, intentando engañarlo–. Lo miraba igual que a todos.

¡Mentirosa! –me acuso.

¡Yo no soy ninguna mentirosa! –me defendí ofendida.

Kagome… ¿tú me quieres? –pregunto de repente, tímido, demasiado tímido.

¡Obvio que te quiero! –exclame sorprendida por la pregunta y por la timidez–. ¿acaso lo dudas? ¡si tú eres mi mejor amigo!

No lo dudo pero es por eso. –contesto enigmático y sin mirarme a la cara, debe estar sonrojado, pensé para mí misma y sonriendo complacida, no sé por qué.

¿es por qué? –pregunte buscando su mirada.

Kagome es yo... –empezó a decir, extrañamente nervioso y tímido pero no pudo terminar.

¡Kagome! –escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre y me gire para verlo, siempre con una sonrisa para él aunque...

Aquí termina el capitulo 6

Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc.

_**CONEJA:**_ Holaa! Muchisimas gracias por comentar mi fic. Inuyasha siempre metiendo la pata, supongo que en esta conti sabras que fue lo que dijo d.d

_**Natsuki Hikari:**___Muchas gracias por poner mi long-fic en tus favoritos y por comentar ^^ Que bueno que te este gustando, al principio habras mas NarakuxKagome pero ya aparecerá Sesshomaru :D

_**Hechizera de hielo:**_ Gracias por comentar y por poner mi historia en tus favoritos n_n Que bueno que te guste y lo mas seguro es que Inu no se quede con Kag, aun no estoi segura de cn quien se quedara ella xD jajaj

_**Draiko:**___Muchas gracias por poner mi historia en tus alertas :D

_**Brenda Hyuga xD:**___Aunque no comentaste muchas gracias por poner mi historia en tus favoritos =)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Ahí estaba Inuyasha, mi único amor, no sabía si debía estar alegre o triste, ya no sentía lo mismo por él; veía sus múltiples defectos y no lo creía tan perfecto después de todo. Igualmente, no digo que sea malo, no, él es una gran persona, lindo, valiente, divertido, pero no es para mí, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Intente sonreírle, me di cuenta que ya no estaba esa sonrisa que solo era para Inuyasha, ya no existía más o, por lo menos, ya no era para él.

No entendía todos estos pensamientos, estaba muy confundida ¿cómo podía decir que ya no me gustaba cuando, en realidad nunca se lo confesé? ¿Cómo la sola aparición de un chico me hizo ver esto? Ver algo que siempre estuvo en frente de mis ojos pero que nunca vi. Nunca quise ver que no amaba a Inuyasha, nunca fue amor verdadero, solo me gustaba mucho, se podría decir que bastante.

Imagínense, todo esto causo Naraku y ni siquiera lo conozco. No sé nada sobre él, lo que se sobre él no me lo dijo sino que son solo chismes. ¿Cómo no podría haber chismes sobre él? Naraku era muy conocido, por su belleza y por su fortuna, bueno, principalmente por su fortuna. El hecho de ser hijo de los más poderosos empresarios de toda la cuidad ayuda a ser reconocido por todo Tokio.

La mayoría de los rumores acerca de Naraku y su banda no son muy bueno pero la verdad, no me interesa, solo me interesa el, me importa como es conmigo. Puede ser que sea malcriado, cruel, mandón, malvado o lo que quieran pero conmigo se portó bien así que no tengo por qué temerle ¿no? ¿De verdad Naraku es como actuó conmigo? ¿O solo fue una farsa? ¿Va a ser siempre así o se va a mostrarse como en realidad es? Si en realidad solo intentaba engañarme, ¿por qué hacerlo? Tenía tantas preguntas acerca de él, lo peor es la incertidumbre, saber si lo voy a volver a ver en algún momento, saber si quiere ser algo mío. Tantas cosas quiero saber del...

Volviendo a la realidad, Inuyasha se peleaba con Kouga, que novedad. Se llevan como perros y gatos, todos odiaban esta situación aunque era divertida, todos lo admitían. Sin embrago, cuando eres amiga de los dos, te harta, se peleaban por cada estupidez "la mosca paso por encima mío", "no, paso por tu derecha" "no, te digo que era por arriba lobo miserable", "que fue por el costado, perro sarnoso" y así seguían, a los golpes, peleándose por todo hasta que finamente los separábamos cuando ya se empezaban a lastimar en serio.

Esa pelea en especial era por mí, se me hizo tan extraño. Discutían por ver quién me acompañaba a mi casa.

–Yo llegue primero. –decía Kouga en ese momento.

– Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con ella. –saltaba Inuyasha.

– Vos tienes novia. –Insistía Kouga–. Acompáñala a ella.

– Yo la conozco desde antes. –discutía Inuyasha, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás.

– Es mi mejor amiga.

– Ella quiere hablar conmigo.

– Ella me quiere más a mí.

– No es cierto. –Lo contradijo Inuyasha–. Me quiere más a mí, ¿no es cierto Kagome?

– Emm,, yo... –dudaba en que decir, ¡en que horrible situación me habían metido! Ni yo sabía la respuesta así que me limite a quedarme callada, con la esperanza de que no volvieran a preguntarme y de que siguieran con su estúpida, pero ahora necesaria, pelea.

– ¡ves! –exclamaron triunfantes a la vez, yo no dije nada y busque un lugar donde esconderme o una forma de escapar de allí hacia mi casa; para mi desgracia, nadie podía salvarme de aquellos dos.

– ¡no! –Dijeron al unísono–. ¡Me quiere más a mí! –parecían robots o algo así diciendo todo al mismo tiempo, me pareció divertido hasta que me nombraron.

– ¡Kagome! –gritaron para que interfiriera, cosa que no pensaba a hacer, ni en sueños me iba a meter en una pelea de Inuyasha y Kouga.

– ¿qué? –preguntaba intentando ganar tiempo pero ellos no me la iban a dejar pasar así como así.

– ¿a quién quieres más? –insistían con eso, y yo estaba maldiciendo interiormente sin saber que decirles o mejor, que inventarles.

–A los dos. –mentí pero la verdad es que no lo sabía; finalmente admití–. No sé.

– ¿a los dos? –repitieron sin poder creérselo y yo solté una risita divertida–. ¿Cómo que no sabes?

–No sé y punto. –exclame harta de ellos, estaba harta de la pelea, yo solo me quería ir a casa ¿por qué no podía irme en paz hasta mi casa? Me preguntaba sin poder creer mi suerte.

–Me voy. –anuncie alejándome de esos dos estúpidos pero no duro mucho ya que me seguían por atrás, peleándose como siempre.

Estuvieron así un rato, caminando atrás mío, discutiendo entre sí por cosas tontas hasta que me canse.

– ¡YA BASTA! –Grite dándome la vuelta y mirándolos de frente

–¡ME VOY YO SOLA! ME CANSE DE SUS PELEAS. –exclame pero, al parecer, no estaba con mucha suerte en ese momento ya que me ignoraron olímpicamente lo que me enfureció mas pero decidí ignorarlos yo también.

–Bueno bestia ¿por qué no te vas? –pregunto Kouga a Inuyasha, se decían bestia o sarnoso cuando se peleaban aunque tenían insultos más fuerte cuando no era una pelea tonta como esa, sino una pelea de verdad.

–Sarnoso ya dije que no. –respondió Inuyasha y agrego–. Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con Kagome.

–Pues habla.

–Tiene que ser en privado. –dijo Inuyasha y yo me tense, ¿qué era la cosa tan importante? ¿Kikyo? ¿Tan importante es ella para él? Como de costumbre me entristecí–. Kagome, por favor ¿podemos hablar?

–Bueno. –Dije en un suspiro, tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que hablar y ya me lo quería sacar de encima, a los dos.´

–Pero Kagome...

–Jajá, ¡te gane sarnoso! –se burló Inuyasha de Kouga molestándome mucho ¿qué era yo? ¿Un premio de turno para él?

–No te preocupes Kouga, si quieres nos podemos ver a la tarde. –Propuse para molestar a Inuyasha lo que dio por resultado–. ¿Qué te parece?

– ¡Buenísimo! –exclamo alegre mi amigo.

–Bueno entonces te llamo después de que me bañe ¿dale?

–Sí. –Afirmo Kouga, se acercó a saludarme, me dio un beso peligrosamente cerca de la boca, saco la lengua a Inuyasha como un niño y se marchó–. Chau bestia.

–Chau sarnoso.

Negué con la cabeza, ¡parecían niños! Seguí caminando olvidándome de Inuyasha y su charla taaaaaaaan importante sobre, Kikyo.

– ¡Espera Kagome! –me grito Inuyasha quien se había quedado atrás y se apresuraba en alcanzarme, lamentaba vivir tan lejos del colegio.

– ¿si Inuyasha? –intente estar calmada pero había perdido los nervios por la pelea anterior y todavía no me había tranquilizado, eso no era nada bueno porque cuando estoy enojada digo cualquier cosa.

– ¿por qué ya no te hablas con Kikyo?

–Por qué no puedo. –volví a repetir, parecía que la misma conversación también se repetiría.

– ¿por qué no podes?

–Por qué no puedo.

–Pero ¿por qué? –insistía, ¡que terco que es ese chico!

–No puedo. –me limite a decir.

–Kagome decime que sino no te dejo ir. –me amenazo, ¡encima me amenazo! ¡Que descaro! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?

– ¿qué vas a hacer para que no pueda irme? –pregunte provocándolo, parándome en frente de él, mirándolo fijamente con una mano en mi cintura con expresión desafiante.

–No te voy a dejar ir. –dijo con la misma actitud que yo.

–Y a ver ¿cómo?

Tomo de mi mano, inmovilizándome y apartándome del camino.

–Así. –dijo triunfante.

Me tense, no por el hecho de estar sin poder moverme, me incomodaba que Inuyasha esté tan cerca mío. Me había apoyado contra una pared para que sea más fácil retenerme, lo tenía demasiado cerca. Puede ser que ya no sienta lo mismo por el pero no podía evitar querer besarlo. ¡Desde hace dos años que tengo ganas de besarlo! Eso es mucho, demasiado. Pensé en robarle un beso, solo para sacarme las ganas pero recordé que tenía novia y que esa chica era ni más ni menos que mi prima Kikyo. No, no soy así, me dije a mi misma y aparte esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Me concentre en buscar una solución, no quería confesarle que no me hablaba más con Kikyo porque lo quería, porque gustaba de él, aunque ya no estaba segura de nada. Sabía que por la fuerza no, Inuyasha es mucho más fuerte que yo y no hubiera podido. La descarte, engañarlo tampoco, es más terco que diez mulas, cuando se proponía algo hacia todo para lograrlo y además, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pensé en múltiples opciones pero no encontraba ninguna así que decidí intentar ganar tiempo y encontrar una solución.

– ¿por qué quieres saber?

–Por qué Kikyo te quiere mucho.

– ¿Nada más por eso? –insistí, teníamos que hablar así podría zafarme de su agarre, de alguna forma.

–Sí. –dijo medio vacilante.

– ¿por qué vacilaste? –pregunte curiosa–. Hay otra razón ¿no es así?

–Kagome ¿vos me amas? –pregunto Inuyasha cambiando de tema.

Me sobresalte y me tense ya que no sabía que decirle así que evadí a pregunta.

–No me cambies de tema, ¿por qué quieres que vuelva a ser amiga de Kikyo? –me estaba alarmando, ¿qué podía decirle?

–Kagome ¿vos me amas?

– ¡Claro que sí! –exclame y me apresure a aclarar, ya no sabía si lo amaba de verdad como algo mas–. ¿Cómo no te voy a amar? ¡Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y te conozco desde hace un montón! –Que genial que soy, pensé alabándome por haber escapado a la pregunta–. ¿Vos no me amas?

–Sí, pero... –titubeo dudando si debía decirlo o no.

Se descuidó por quedarse pensando, yo pude salir despacio y sin que lo notara. Sin embargo siguió hablando.

– ¿solo como amigos me amas? –continuo volviendo la mirada hacia donde había estado, sorprendiéndose, yo me había situado lejos de el donde podría escapar si se presentaba una situación incómoda para mí.

Ignore la pregunta y me aleje despacio con Inuyasha siguiéndome.

–Ya es tarde Inuyasha, tengo que volver a casa.

–Bueno. –se resignó y me acompaño.

Por unos momentos estuvo callado pero no pudo aguantar el silencio por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Kagome?

– ¿Si?

– ¿vos estas de novia?

Me asombro la pregunta, ¿por qué lo preguntaba? ¿Acaso le interesaba?

–No, ¿por qué preguntas? –no podía evitar preguntárselo.

Todavía estábamos algo lejos de mi casa, generalmente iba en colectivo pero ese día tenía ganas de caminar y además no tenía monedas, algo que lamentaba por tan incómoda conversación. Sin embargo, una parte de mí se alegraba, quería aclarar mis sentimientos, quizás volver a ser amiga de Kikyo ya que ya no quería igual a Inuyasha, no sabía nada y no quería pensar en eso por unos momentos.

Por suerte para Inuyasha, no tendría que caminar mucho más luego de dejarme en mi casa ya que él vivía a solo dos cuadras; eso ayudo a que nuestra amistad creciera, cuando recién nos conocimos ya que nos pasábamos viviendo en la casa del otro prácticamente.

Primero Inuyasha, Miroku y yo solos, luego se sumó Sango y al final Kouga y Kikyo, aunque para ese momento ya había dejado de hablarle a mi prima. Recuerdo que cuando nos juntábamos para ver películas de terror, cuando solo éramos tres, yo me sentaba entre Inuyasha y Miroku por que como era la más pequeña también era la más miedosa. Adoraba esos momentos, me sentía protegida con Inuyasha pero ese sentimiento termino desapareciendo poco a poco.

–Nada, solo para saber. – ¡que mentiroso! Ni sabia mentir, bueno, yo tampoco, eso teníamos en común.

–Mmm, ¿me estas mintiendo?

–No.

–Decime la verdad Inuyasha, ya sé que estas mintiendo. –le reproche, lo conocía desde hace tanto, ya sabía cuándo decía la verdad y cuando no; era inútil para el intentar engañarme.

–Es que no se Kagome. Miroku me contó que te vio con otro chico y me sentí...

Se cortó en mitad de frase dejándome sumamente inquieta. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca actuaba así, ¿por qué ahora lo hacía? ¿Por qué no era el único? Kouga también se había comportado extraño y no lo comprendía; negando la cabeza me dije que no se podía entender a los hombres.

– ¿qué sentiste Inuyasha? –pregunte susurrando, medio temiendo la respuesta aunque necesitaba escucharla también.

–Me sentí celoso. –me quede boquiabierta, no esperaba esa respuesta ¿por qué respondió eso? Inuyasha estaba sorprendiéndome mucho, ¿no lo conocía tanto como creía?

– ¿celoso? ¿Por qué? –pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta de lo impactaba que estaba.

–Por qué no te quiero compartir.

– ¿compartir? –repetí y me sentí repentinamente furiosa, ¿quién se pensaba que era? De tan enojada y sorprendida que estaba ni me di cuenta de que le estaba gritando con mucha furia, era raro ya que con él nunca me enojaba de verdad–. ¿Qué soy para vos Inuyasha? ¿Un premio? ¿Un objeto? ¿O qué?

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Kagome, vos significas mucho para mí! –exclamo medio gritando también; me quede callada y el también aunque solo duro un segundo mientras él pensaba que podía decir sin molestarme–. Kagome, el problema es que ya no sé qué eres para mí.

– ¿qué?

–Kagome creo que siento algo por vos.

¿Por qué me decía eso justo en aquel momento? ¿No podía habérmelo dicho unas horas antes, cuando creía estar enamorada de el? No, al señor se le ocurrió esperar a que notara mis verdaderos sentimientos, que desencuentro teníamos.

– ¿algo? ¿Algo como qué? –necesitaba entenderlo, necesitaba que me explicase que le pasaba.

–Creo que me gustas. –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

En ese momento un joven apuesto de tez blanca, cabello plateado y de ojos dorados pasaba por allí, no pude evitar mirarlo y correr hacia él; dejando atrás a un Inuyasha confundido por mi actitud.

Allí estaba el otro muchacho de mis sueños, ¿qué pasara cuando nos encontremos frente a frente? ¿Qué le diré? A pesar de que sentía que aquel día era el más confuso de toda mi vida aun no terminaba y estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Fin del capítulo 6...

Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de quien apareció... jejeje

Jajaja bueno... me voii yendo

Ojala qe les haya gustado la conti!

Espero sus reviews n_n

Gracias por leerla y por todo! =)

Nos Hablamos! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

P. o. V Inuyasha

¡¿Cómo le pude haber dicho eso? Me regañaba a mí mismo, ni siquiera a Kikyo le había dicho que me gustaba, ¡a su prima se lo vengo a decir! Soy un estúpido, reverendo estúpido, en los problemas que me metí...

No sé por qué le dije eso a Kagome, yo no amo a Kag, amo a Kikyo con todo mi corazón pero, cuando me dijeron que Kagome me amaba, mi corazón dio un vuelco. No sé, es mi mejor amiga, no quiero perderla; quizás por eso le dije que me gusta, ¿será que lo hice para que ella se sienta bien? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de sus sentimientos? Seguro que la hice sufrir un montón, pobrecita.

La verdad es que al principio sentí algo por Kagome, cuando conocí a Kikyo mis sentimientos se volvieron confusos, no sabía a cuál amaba de verdad y a cual quería como una amiga. Con el tiempo mis sentimientos se aclararon, amaban a Kikyo, la amo aun, creo que cada día que pasa el amo más pero Kagome me confunde.

No sé qué estoy diciendo, tengo mis sentimientos muy en claros, quizás lo que paso es que aunque no ame a Kagome soy tan egoísta como para quererla solo para mí. No sé. Siento que ya no se nada, lo que tengo que hacer es aclarar mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos. Tengo que hablar con Kikyo y con Kagome.

Pensando en ellas dos... ¿por qué será que ya no se hablan? Kagome dijo que no podía pero ¿por qué? ¿Será por mi culpa? Quizás sea así, mi amiga no me había confesado sus sentimientos y es capaz de alejarse de su prima con tal de no decirlo, eso ya lo comprobé. Estuvo ante mis ojos todo este tiempo, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego?

Kikyo sufrió tanto, y que su mejor amiga la evitase le dolió más de lo que demostró. Recuerdo cuando la conocí, era una muchacha agradable aunque fría, cuando la vi sentí una chispa entre nosotros dos pero nada serio, su frialdad me alejaba. Cuando me contó su historia me di cuenta de que la amaba y que la quería proteger, no quería que nada malo le pasase.

Tarde tres meses en pedirle que sea mi novia, no soy dado a mostrar mis sentimientos pero por ella soy capaz de todo. Solo con ver su sonrisa... haría cualquier cosa para que sea feliz, no permitiría que nadie la alejase de mí nunca. Por eso me peleo con todos los chicos que la miran, ella es MIA, solo mía, siempre va a hacerlo y no puedo dejar que la miren así. No.

No necesito aclarar mis sentimientos, a Kagome la amo pero como a una hermana, a Kikyo como mi esposa. Se me dibujo una sonrisa al pensar que podríamos casarnos, me imaginaba feliz a su lado con hijitos con su sonrisa y sus ojos, muy feliz aunque siempre que estoy con ella me siento muy alegre. Solo por ella siento eso, lo único que necesito es arreglar que vuelva a ser amiga de Kagome pero ¿cómo?

"Lo mejor va a ser ir a hablar con Kikyo, tengo que decirle lo que pienso", decido y me pongo en marcha hacia la casa de mi amada, de mi mejor amigo y de mi mejor amiga.

"Espero que Kagome ya esté allí así podríamos hablar los tres aunque prefiero que Miroku no", pienso ese muchacho es muy sobre protector con las dos jóvenes y no quiero tener que aguantarlo.

Me tomo el colectivo y voy hacia lo de Kikyo, pensando en cuanto la amo.

En una mansión un joven de cabellera azabache ondulada daba órdenes a un grupo de muchachos de su misma edad. Estos le obedecían sin chistar, pero un rencor crecía entre ellos y su "jefe". Ya estaban planeando algo para quitarle esa actitud tan altanera y maliciosa con todo el mundo pero el problema es que no sabían cómo, Naraku era como intocable pero ya descubrirían una debilidad en él. Un amor que lo cambiaria, esperaban que para bien.

Se habían dado cuenta de que había vuelto algo perturbado, se veía pensativo desde que estuvo con esa hermosa muchacha de larga cabellera negra y ojos brillantes.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a preguntarle que paso entre él y la chica, habían notado algo extraño en su voz y en sus ojos cuando la mujer estaba presente.

Finalmente, el más insolente del grupo, Hakudoshi, se atrevió a interrogar a Naraku.

Eh, Naraku ¿cómo te fue con la muchacha? –pregunto el joven medio titubeando, se notaba claramente que aunque lo escondiera Hakudoshi temía a Naraku.

Bien. –contesto secamente y se alejó de sus "amigos" dejándolos intrigados e inquietos.

A pesar de cómo se sentían continuaron con su "trabajo" aguardando a que su líder volviese de mejor humor.

Los cuatro jóvenes, incluyendo a Naraku, se quedaron pensando en Kagome, la hermosa muchacha a la que esperaban volver a ver, claro que cada uno con una intención distinta.

P. o. V Kouga

Espero y espero pero no me llama. Supongo que a Kagome se le olvido, quizás todavía este con Inuyasha.

Siempre que aparece el, todos los demás dejamos de existir para Kagome, aunque esta vez había sido distinto. Inuyasha quería hablar con ella pero Kagome no dijo que si de inmediato como de costumbre, es más, pode notar que no quería hablar con él, o capas que no le importaba. ¿Por qué será el cambio?

Es muy extraño, después de todo, ella siempre lo amo. ¿Será que ya lo olvido? ¿Por qué lo olvido así de repente? ¿Será por ese tal Naraku? ¿O finalmente se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos?

No creo que sea así, mi mejor amiga es algo ciega, en el sentido de que no nota algo tan obvio. Desde que la conozco me gusta, desde hace unos dos años más o menos.

Flash Back

Era el segundo día de colegio, como siempre yo llegaba tarde. Iba corriendo rápidamente, no deseaba tener que soportar algún castigo más, los recibía bastante a menudo, tenía que admitir.

En el camino choque con alguien. Una muchacha. Pero no era cualquier joven, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida; de tez blanca nívea, tersa y sonrosada, labios perfectos con un color carmesí, mejillas ligeramente sonrojada, cabello negro azabache, largo y ondulado, un cuerpo delgado pero con lindas curvas y, lo más hermoso, unos ojos chocolate preciosos adornados con unas pestañas negras arqueadas, haciendo ver esos ojos aún más bonitos todavía.

Creo que me quede con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, la debía de mirar como embobado ya que ella se sonrojo bastante y desvió la vista, en señal de timidez.

Ehh, perdón. –se disculpó la bella desconocida con intención de irse pero claro, yo no la iba a dejar.

No, no te preocupes, fui yo el que no se fijó. –le sonreí y ella se ruborizo aún más pero no dijo nada.

La mire detalladamente, vestía el uniforme del mismo colegio al que asistía, una falda verde, una camisa blanca con detalles en el mismo tono de la falda, una corbata roja, unas largas medias blancas y unos zapatos marrones.

Ehh, perdón. –se disculpó la bella desconocida con intención de irse pero claro, yo no la iba a dejar.

Veo que también asistes al colegio Shikon.

Es cierto, ¿tú también?

Claro, ¿quieres que te acompañe? –pregunte, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con la muchacha que me había encantado con una sola mirada. Ella se sonrojó aún más pero aceptó.

Bueno. –me sonrió y empezamos a caminar. Ese día averigüe que se llamaba Kagome, que tenía catorce años y que vivía bastante cerca de mi casa.

En ese momento también decidí que aquella adorable y hermosa muchacha tenía que ser mi novia pero no contaba con Inuyasha.

Fin Del Flash Back.

Desde que la conocí me enamore perdidamente de ella pero Kagome solo me ve como un amigo, lo que me lastima bastante.

No sé qué hacer para que vea mis sentimientos, nunca quise presionarla pero temo que alguien más me la quite.

¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

En ese momento una muchacha se cruza por mi camino, es una mujer bella, es pelirroja, de flequillo largo y dos coletas que le quedan bastante bien. "Pero no es Kagome" pienso. La reconozco por sus ojos, verdes esmeraldas. ¡Es Ayame!

Sonriendo me acerco a saludarla, es una muy buena amiga que se había ido de viaje.

¡Ayame! –exclamo sonriendo dirigiéndome hacia ella.

¡Kouga! –corre y se me tira encima, abrazándome con fuerza. Le correspondo el abrazo pero el suelto de a poco, a veces esa chica me incomoda.

Se me ocurre una idea, una que quizás sirva para que Kagome finalmente me quiera como algo más que un amigo.

P. o. V Sango

Hay Kagome... si supieras... amiga, me tienes muy preocupada ¿qué te está pasando?

¿Sango que te ocurre? –pregunta un preocupado muchacho de ojos azules y cabello azabache al igual que el de su hermana.

Nada. –mentí, sin éxito.

Que mala mentirosa que eres. –me reprocho Miroku abrazándome por atrás, sin querer se me escapo una sonrisa, amaba demasiado a ese chico–. Sango ¿qué te pasa?

Nada, es que estoy preocupada por Kagome. –admití luego de suspirar.

¿por qué? ¿acaso le paso algo? –Miroku me soltó y se sentó en frente mío para que le cuente, él estaba preocupado por su hermana, me arrepentí por haberle dicho eso, él es bastante sobre protector.

No, no le paso nada. –lo tranquilizo con una débil sonrisa–. Es que Inuyasha...

¿qué paso con él? –me interrumpió aun preocupado, a Miroku nunca le gusto que su hermana estuviese enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Me podes dejar de interrumpir. –le pedí molesta, el asintió y yo solté de golpe–. Inuyasha está confundido.

¿Confundido? ¿qué tiene que ver Kagome con que Inuyasha este confundido?

Inuyasha no sabe lo que siente, –le explique a Miroku pacientemente–, cuando se enteró que Kagome estaba con otro chico se puso celoso.

¡¿Kagome esta con un chico? –pregunto gritando, típico hermano sobre protector–. ¿con quién?

No sé si esta de novia pero la vi con un chico, la había acompañado hasta el colegio y después se fue por que se peleó con Kouga.

Me sentí mal por contar las cosas de mi amiga pero Miroku no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que se lo diga, además tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, pensé buscando una excusa al ser tan buchona.

¿Vos decís que Inuyasha gusta de Kagome?

No sé, solo digo que al parecer está confundido, quizás ya le dijo.

¿decirle que? –no paraban las preguntas de Miroku, eso era muy molesto pero tenía que contestar.

Que gusta de ella.

No, Inuyasha no la quiere como algo más que una amiga. –afirma Miroku, se notaba que eso creía.

Y ¿cómo sabes? –inquirí yo, ahora era mi turno de preguntar.

Si Inuyasha la amara ya lo hubiera notado. –dijo decidido y agrego–. Estoy seguro, Inuyasha ama a Kikyo.

Eso espero. –no estaba muy convencida–. Solo espero que Kikyo no sufra.

Yo pienso igual. –coincide Miroku.

De pronto ciento una mano en mi parte íntima, instintivamente le pego una cachetada a Miroku. ¡Plaff! Se escuchó sonoramente, odiaba que hiciera eso, a pesar de que fuéramos novios no se lo permitía y menos aún en público.

Me pongo toda roja, no por sonrojo sino por furia y le pego otra cachetada que queda marcada en su rostro en la mejilla izquierda. Miroku, con una mano donde le pegue me pide disculpas, las mismas de siempre.

Sanguito por favor perdóname.

¡atrevido! ¡desvergonzado! ¡libidinoso!–lo insulto alejándome de él, hecha una furia.

Por favor perdóname, es culpa de mi mano maldita. –siempre decía lo mismo, cosa que me molestaba aún más.

¡Qué mano maldita ni que ocho cuartos, cara dura! –siempre lo mismo, pensaba en mi interior mientras me iba hacia mi casa.

Sanguito por favor, ¡perdón! –se disculpó siguiéndome.

Yo había entrado a mi casa, le cerré la puerta en la cara e intente tranquilizarme.

Es mi culpa. –pienso luego de encerrarme en mi cuarto y me lamento–. Justo de él me vengo a enamorar.

P. o. V Kikyo

¿por qué a mí? –pienso derramando unas lágrimas–. ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Estaba en mi cuatro que es bastante prolijo, a pesar de ser una adolescente; este estaba pintado de color gris y rosa, en una esquina esta mi cama, con acolchado gris y sabanas rosa a juego. En frente de esta, está el ropero, al costado una televisión algo pequeña, una cómoda y un escritorio.

Mi cuarto siempre esta ordenado, nunca hay nada fuera de lugar, tengo varios libros sobre el escritorio que sirve también como biblioteca, tengo algunos CDS cerca de los libros y tengo algún que otro peluche también. Todo meticulosamente ordenado.

Luego del fallecimiento de mi madre empecé a leer muchísimo, lo encontraba como una vía de escapa de mi penosa vida.

Siempre me sentí culpable por la muerte de mis padres, quizás si hubiera sido una mejor hija o si hubiera cuidado mejor a mi madre...

"Ya no hay nada que hacer Kikyo", me reproche a mí misma, eso hacia siempre que pensaba en ellos, "no sirve de nada pensar en ellos."

De repente, me encontré a mí misma llorando desconsoladamente, no había llorado desde que mi madre murió y eso que mi vida no mejoro desde ese momento.

Solo me sentía feliz con mis pocos amigos de verdad, con mi familia y con Inuyasha, especialmente.

Al pensar en el mi corazón se encogió, me dolía pensar en el pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Creía que Inuyasha me amaba pero al parecer no, no entiendo por qué está conmigo si a la que quiere es a Kagome. Finalmente entiendo por qué mi prima dejo de hablarme, ella ama a Inuyasha pero no quería lastimarme.

Sin embargo fui yo la que la hizo sufrir, sufrimos los tres: Inuyasha por estar conmigo obligado cuando es a Kagome a la cual ama, Kagome por no poder estar con Inuyasha y yo por que vivía una ilusión y por qué me enamore perdidamente de Inuyasha.

"Que triste que es la vida" pienso melancólica mientras sigo llorando. En ese momento sueña el timbre pero no le hago caso, no quería ver a nadie. "Además, seguramente no es para mí y otro va a atender" pienso pero el que toca el timbre seguía insistiendo.

Al ver que nadie atendía, ya que estaba sola en casa, baje las escaleras maldiciendo y lagrimando.

Abro la puerta sin preguntar y al ver quien estaba allí me quedo sin habla pero aun con los ojos llorosos.

Era Inuyasha, la persona que me hizo llorar después de tanto tiempo, la persona a la cual amaba tanto que dolía.

Inuyasha. –dije sin entender por qué estaba allí, tan sorprendida estaba que me olvide de secarme los ojos, grave error.

Kikyo, ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto Inuyasha, bastante serio.

"Me va a cortar", pensé tristemente, me arrepentía de haber escuchado la conversación entre Sango y a Miroku. Había llorado anticipada pero eso no iba a disminuir la tristeza o la cantidad de lágrimas que derramare por mi único amor.

Claro, pasa. –intente sonar normal pero no me creyó para nada.

Kikyo ¿qué te pasa? ¿estabas llorando? ¿por qué llorabas? –pregunta preocupado Inuyasha.

Es que...

No entendía por qué se preocupaba si yo no le importaba en lo absoluto, el solo jugo conmigo mientras que yo me enamoraba del como nunca antes me paso y como nunca antes me pasara.

Al momento de contestar no sonaba furiosa como imaginaba, tampoco fría como con los demás, no tenía ese tono cariñoso que siempre usaba con él, no, mi tono solo reflejaba tristeza...


End file.
